


New Uses for Vibranium

by IreneADonovan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Dildos, Double Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Mild Silliness, Mild Smut, Multi, OT4, Vibranium (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: A Halloween foursome...Now with title graphic...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Erik Lehnsherr/Steve Rogers/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	New Uses for Vibranium

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double drabble (200 words) written for Spooky Stucky's prompt Vibranium and that I'm only just now remembering to post here. I may do a longer version eventually.

They're here," Steve announced.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Bucky said as he opened the door to reveal Charles and Erik. They'd talked any number of times about a foursome, but now they were actually going to do it.

Charles smiled warmly. "Hello, Bucky."

"C'mon in." Bucky found his voice, stepped back.

Charles wheeled inside, and Erik was close behind. "Where are we setting up?" Charles asked. "Bedroom?"

"Yeah." Steve. "Follow me."

Once they reached the bedroom, they all began to strip. "You're sure we can't do costumes?" Erik asked. "It's Halloween."

"I think we have enough costumes in our everyday lives." Steve.

Erik sighed, dropped his jeans.

"Fuck me!" Bucky stared at the man's massive cock.

"As long as Steve and Charles don't object."

"You know I like to watch, love," Charles said.

Steve turned bright red before saying, "Only if I get a turn."

Erik smiled, showing an impressive number of teeth. "I have a better idea." His brow furrowed in concentration, then a dildo in swirled shades of red, white, and blue floated into the room and a bottle of lube emerged from Erik's bag.

"Did you make that from my shield?"

"Yep. Bend over."


End file.
